


voice of a woman, words of a god

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Found Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Spirituality & Religion, marianne cries on rhea's shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marianne is surprised by the Archbishop during one of her many late-night visits to the cathedral, and their brief encounter is far more powerful than she could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Rhea & Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	voice of a woman, words of a god

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure where this came from, but i think that rhea attempting to soothe marianne's heart would be so sweet and fitting, particularly during the academy phase ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Marianne often came to the cathedral late at night to pray.

Of course, most students didn’t roam around the monastery past the evening bell, much less to a more distant area like the cathedral. Many of them were afraid of doing so, what with the many spooky stories about a quiet, empty building late at night. And that was precisely why she did it. Marianne had always valued her solitude, and now that she was living in an environment where she was almost constantly surrounded by other people, she had come to especially treasure whatever little moments alone she could afford.

She especially preferred to be alone when she prayed. Prayer was a very special, very intimate act for her, and she always found that she could connect with the Goddess much more easily whenever there was peace and quiet around her. Of course, she could always just pray in her room, but it just wasn’t the same. The cathedral was built for the specific purpose of bringing people closer to her, through song and prayer and communion. Even when there was none of the usual peaceful music playing, the building’s lavish walls, paintings and stained glass still helped to maintain its otherworldly aura.

Marianne kneeled, clasped her hands together, and prayed.

Sometimes she spoke very distinct words to herself, silently. Sometimes there were only vague sentences, here and there. Sometimes there were no words, only abstract thoughts and feelings - whatever she needed to bare her heart before the Goddess. She stayed like that for many long minutes -absolute silence, nothing save for her and the Goddess - until she was startled by the sound of steps coming towards her, and fabric dragging across the floor.

Marianne immediately got to her feet and turned, alarmed and ready to turn tail if she needed to. “W-who is it? Who’s there?!”

A figure began to manifest from amongst the darkness. A woman wearing a long white robe, and with long green hair. Oh. _Oh._

“Miss Marianne von Edmund,” spoke the silvery voice of Archbishop Rhea, somehow managing to identify the girl when it was that dark and she was still quite far away. Marianne was floored that the Archbishop even knew her by name.

“What are you doing here, so late at night?”

There was something decidedly terrifying about seeing the Archbishop like that. Just the two of them in the sparse cathedral, her pale face lit up by nothing but the faint light of the candle Marianne was holding. In fact, Marianne thought, how in the world was she seeing in the dark without any source of light for herself…?

“A-Ah, Lady Rhea, I’m so sorry! I was just- I’ll leave right away! I’m sorry!”

“Halt, Marianne,” said Rhea. “Please, there is no need for that. You were praying just now, were you not?”

“Yes, but I know it’s after hours. I’m very sorry, Lady Rhea. I’ll never do it again. I’ll-”

“Marianne.”

“Y-Yes?”

“You may relax. I am not here to scold you. Yes, it is after hours, but the monastery is safe no matter what the hour. I am merely curious as to what might have brought you here. Most students would not dream of coming to the cathedral this late, much less by themselves.”

“I just, um… I prefer to be alone as much as possible. Especially when I am praying.”

Rhea hummed. “I see. And why is that?”

Marianne shook her head. “Lady Rhea, I do not wish to burden you with my problems…”

“Marianne, please.” In what was completely unexpected to Marianne, and maybe even jump a little, Rhea placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “As the Archbishop, one of my many duties is taking care of the monastery’s students - to ensure that they are well, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. You needn’t be afraid, or embarrassed, to confide in me.”

Marianne’s heart was racing as Rhea spoke. “Let me light a few more candles. And then we can sit, and you can tell me a bit about what’s on your mind. Is that alright with you?”

“Y-Yes. It’s alright,” Marianne relented. In truth, she was still nervous, and on her guard - to say nothing of how unworthy she felt of Lady Rhea’s precious time. But something about her… something about her voice, the look in her eyes, made it so difficult to say no. This person is an agent of the Goddess, after all, Marianne told herself. If she was to open up to anyone… it may as well be her, right?

Rhea lit another handful of candles, and briefly closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. She looked as if she might have been praying, but it was so brief. Soon she opened her eyes again, and sat upon one of the cathedral’s benches, gently patting the surface of it beside her. Marianne swallowed before taking a seat. She kept her gaze low.

“So, Marianne,” Rhea said. “Tell me. What has brought you to speak with the Goddess here tonight?”

“Speak with her? I… I am not so sure that I am speaking with her,” Marianne said. “I just tell her what’s in my heart, and… she listens. She does not give me a response in words, but I know that she is listening. I can feel it.”

“It’s true,” Rhea said. “The Goddess always listens to each and every prayer.”

“Yes… She does.” That made Marianne smile, just a tiny bit. She knew it to be true, but hearing it from the Archbishop still felt strangely reassuring.

“And what is it that you tell the Goddess? What are you hoping to convey to her?”

“I want her to know… That she is the most important thing in my life. That even though I’m alone most of the time, and I’m not very good at things, and people don’t like me much… I’m okay, as long as I have her. I--”

“Hold a minute, Marianne.”

“Y-Yes?”

Marianne finally looked up for just a brief second, and Rhea was looking straight at her. Through her. She shifted her gaze back down, swallowing.

“It pains me to hear such things coming from a wonderful girl like yourself, Marianne.”

“W-What?”

“I’ve been able to sense much, even with the short words you have spoken to me. There is a deep longing in your heart. Sadness, too. And, somewhere deeper within, a creeping darkness.”

Marianne’s heart accelerated yet again. But Rhea continued. “Do you often share these feelings with the Goddess?”

“Yes… I do.”

“And?”

“She… reassures me. I can’t really tell if it’s really her voice speaking to me, or my imagination, but. I can hear someone speaking to me and telling me to go on another day. To try my hardest. It’s why I’m able to keep going. She’s the only one who tells me such things...”

“The _only_ one? What of your friends? Your family?”

Marianne paused at that. She put both of her hands on her legs, and curled them into fight fists. “I… Don’t have many close friends at all. And my family doesn’t care much for me. Margrave Edmund treats me well enough, but I… He…”

It happened before she could stop it. Her voice was cut short by a sudden tightness in her throat, and a single tear made its way down her cheek. She instinctively turned away, wiping the tear with the back of her sleeve, but to her shock, Rhea wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her close. She gently directed Marianne’s head to her shoulder, cradling it there with the softest of touches.

And all of a sudden, it was as if a dam had burst. Marianne clutched Rhea’s waist with her arms, let herself bury her face in Rhea’s shoulder, and cried - really cried, more heartily and sincerely than she had in many years. Rhea held her closely but softly, running her fingernails through Marianne’s hair in slow movements.

“Shh, my dear. It’s alright. You can let it out. The Goddess and I are listening to you.”

Some part of Marianne wanted to speak. To really let it out. To just allow the words to pour from her mouth, expressing every sadness and every fear and every grievance she had. But it all got tied up right before coming out. Instead, she just cried, just let herself be held. As it turned out, it didn’t seem that she needed to speak after all.

“I am so sorry, Marianne. You are such a wonderful girl. So sweet, so talented, brimming with potential. You are going to go so far, one day - if only you allow yourself to see these great qualities that you possess.”

There was no way, Marianne thought, that Rhea could know these things on her own. How many times - if any at all - had she even laid eyes on Marianne since she came to the academy? But she could feel it, then, as Rhea held her. The warmth of the Goddess’ kindness. She truly had spoken in Rhea’s ear, then. She thought those things about her. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

“It absolutely breaks my heart to know that you have not received the proper care and love from your family. To be family… is, to love. To love and cherish another, no matter who they are or may become. That is a sin and of itself, one that I would punish if it were up to me. But believe me when I say, my dear Marianne…” Rhea touched her cheek to the top of Marianne’s head. “You are so much more than you believe yourself to be. But the Goddess is with you, always. Once you learn to have that kind love for yourself, you will be so, so happy. I know it to be true.”

The tears kept flowing, kept wetting Rhea’s robes, but a smile formed on Marianne’s lips. She could not ever recall feeling so safe, so comfortable, so warm. She curled around Rhea a little tighter.

“Thank you, Lady Rhea. Thank you…”

Rhea pulled her away, ever so gently. She brushed the back of her finger to Marianne’s eyes, wiping her tears away. “My dear girl. From now on, whenever you feel lost, or afraid, or alone, know that you can come to me. No matter the day, no matter the hour. If I am available, I will hear you out. And I will offer you my guidance.”

Marianne looked away again. “I am… undeserving of your kindness, Lady Rhea.”

Rhea shook her head. “On the contrary. You deserve my kindness, that of the Goddess, and much, much, more. You are wonderful, Marianne. Please, try to remember this. Remember it whenever those unsavory voices are particularly loud. And most importantly, remember that the Goddess is with you. And she believes in you, as I do.”

Marianne smiled again. Wiping her last few tears away, she nodded. “I will, Lady Rhea. I promise.”

Rhea smiled too, seeming proud and satisfied. “That’s the way. Now, dear. Shall I walk you back to your dormitory for the night?”

“Mm, no… I think I’ll be alright on my own, now,” Marianna said, an entirely different tone to her voice now.

“Very well then. Good night, Marianne.”

“S-sweet dreams, Lady Rhea.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com /~
> 
> yell at me on twitter: @HiShinyMilotics


End file.
